randomthingyfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent Northwick
Trent Northwick is a character in Bully, and member of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Jaime McAdams. Character Description Trent is a medium sized bully, with blond hair styled into curtains, blue eyes, and pimples across his forehead. He speaks in a bit of a valley boy accent. He wears blue jeans and the standard white school shirt of the Bullies. In the wintertime, he wears a blue-gray urban hat and a long sleeved white school shirt over a blue hoodie. Characteristics Trent became a bully because, as he puts it, "it helps make men out of the new kids" and he even thinks of his bullying as "showing them the ropes". Trent is a yoyo enthusiast and an aspiring actor, with dialogue suggesting that he is part of Bullworth's drama club as well as a summer theater camp. He is also a member of the photography club and states that his favourite class is photography because he likes to take pictures of girls. A line of dialogue from a scrapped mission suggests that he enjoys reading manga. Trent is bisexual, as although he talks about girls, he can be kissed by Jimmy after receiving flowers. He is also seen on a date with Kirby Olsen in the mission 'Movie Tickets' although if Jimmy gets too close to them he and Kirby will run away. Trent is unashamed of his sexuality and is open about it to Jimmy, but he is not open about it to his fellow Bullies. It also seems he has a bit of a defiant personality, even when he is clearly defeated. When he is knocked out he still taunts Jimmy or who ever knocks him out, with lines such as "That's all you got? *coughs*" and "You ain't nothing...". On the Bully Facebook, it states that Trent was sent to Bullworth by his father, who was also a student at the school. If the player decides to hide from him, he will make a reference to The Warriors, saying: "Jimmy Hopkins, come out and plaay-aay!" Role in game Trent appears a few times during Chapter 1. He along with Davis and Ethan, accosts Jimmy the minute he steps inside the Bullworth campus. In Save Algie, he and Troy are seen loitering in the first floor boys' bathroom and will remind Algie that he isn't allowed to use that one, should Jimmy escort Algie there. Troy later suggested that Trent was giving them directions ("Trent just said they went into the bathroom!") when the Bullies attack Algie at the second floor boys' bathroom. In Character Sheets, he and Troy Miller had stolen Melvin O'Connor's Grottos and Gremlins character sheets, and he made Jimmy play Troy at Roshambo to get them back. He also has a minor role in the Movie Tickets mission, where he is seen on a date with Kirby Olsen. Trent was also one of the three bullies to be knocked out by Edgar in Complete Mayhem. Northwick, Trent Northwick, Trent Northwick, Trent Northwick, Trent Northwick, Trent